


I Dare You

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Originally posted on Nifty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A story teller tells a  story to anyoyone who will lission.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is little early for Haloween but i am not going to hold off posting a Holliday story untul when its near. That whould hold back my plan for 9 moths. So here is an early Holladay  
> story as I have about two or three left to go before I move on to stories I did on FanFiction
> 
> Also I attempted doing two points of view for this story. 
> 
> This story is not for the faint of heart. IF you get scared easily this story is not for you. If you think you are brave enough you are more than welcome to read. NOTE: if you leave during the story due to fear there is no refund. This is your last chance to back away. You have been warned

It is Halloween and you have been invited to a Halloween party. You already had your costume that you bought two weeks ago. You are about to leave when your wheels has a flat and you don't want to fix it now. You think to yourself 'I will do it tomorrow.' 

You were going to take the bus but you realized you don't have any singles so you just walk to the party. As you start to walk something makes you go a different way. As you walk you see a house and you get the same feeling. Something you can't explain is making you go to the house and knock on the door. Once you knocked the door slowly opens. You soon start walking inside and you look around. You soon come across a big library filled with hundreds of books.

There is also a fireplace and a man sitting in a chair reading a book. He soon looks at you and you are drawn in to go into the room. There is another chair and you sit down and then the man gets up.

Welcome to my lovely home. I hope you found it all right. Ha ha ha. It's a nice Hollows Eve don't you agree? Oh where are my manners? My name is James Willems. I am a story teller. Like other story tellers my story's has a message in them as well as true and sometimes scary. You look to be a brave soul. There is one thing I am not like most story tellers. Today on this All Hollows Eve I will tell you a story for free. It's my treat from me to you on this lovely day.

Tony was different from the other twelve year old kids. He had a lisp if that was not bad enough he was the new kid, so the kids around him made fun of him. Why should today be any different. After all it's only one of Tony's favorite days Halloween. The school he attended had a policy on this day. No customs of any kind unless it's under their guidelines. You see the school is a Catholic school and it used to be no customs at all regardless. So Tony did not bother putting on his custom. 

He was just going to take the way he normally takes, but the road was blocked due to road condition. Tony just knew he had no other choice to pass the old house at the end of the block that was vacant and been up for sale since he moved in maybe even longer. As Tony passed the house it looked even scarier. Tony was not paying any attain when he bumped into Vince. Vince turned around and looked at Tony. 

"Oh look it here if it isn't Lisp."

"I'm sorry Vince I did not mean to bump into you." 

This was another reason why Tony went the other way to avoid Vince and his gang.

"I see you are looking at the Gretson's house. Are you scared of that house Lisp?" 

"No that's stupid being afraid of a house." 

"Well then I dare you to go in latter on tonight. Unless you are chicken."

Vince and his friends where just laughing and making chicken sounds. Tony could not believe what Vince said but more so what came out of his own mouth.

"Oh ok I'll go in after school."

"I guess you never heard the story."

"What story."

"Well that's too bad." 

Vince and his friends start to walk away, but Tony ran in front of them.

"Come on tell me." 

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." 

"Well alright but let's walk while I tell you we don't want Sister Hellen to hit you with her ruler." 

So they started to walk and Vince looked right then left to see anyone else was in earshot before he spoke. 

"There was this kid that was just ten years old. His name was Jimmy and he saw his parents murdered. As Jimmy ran down the stairs to get away from the killer he tripped and fell. He soon died. People say he hit every stair. Others say he fell over the railing and just hit the floor. Then there is some people say Jimmy went crazy and he was the one that killed his own parents; He then heard a noise downstairs and then ran down the stairs and that's when it happened. It was days before anyone seen any of the Gretson family. After they were buried the house went up for sale with everything in it but it has never been sold to this day."

When Vince's story was finished the boys where close to the school. During class Tony could only think about the story Vince told. 'Could the story be true. Na there is no way but why has the house have not been sold?' Tony thought as he tried to lesson in class. It was soon lunch and as always Tony sat alone eating his sack lunch while others had cafeteria food. Vince came by and just looked at Tony and just laughed before he spoke. 

"So Lisp are you afraid now ha ha ha?" 

"No I'm not and stop calling me that."

The truth was Vince was right but he did not want him to know it.

"I will stop calling you Lisp if you stay the night in the house ok Lisp?" 

"You never said anything about staying the night" 

"I changed my mind and besides I thought you were not scared.

"I'm not it's just my parents they don't want me out late." 

"We have to fix that you just say you are spending the night with me. Well see later Lisp." 

After school Tony and Vince walked to Tony's house and Tony told his parents that he will be spending the night with Vince and they gave him the OK. Tony went put his stuff in his bag as well as his sleeping bag just for show. Tony was soon ready with his custom on. Tony held it together as Vince and him walked to the house. Once there Vince's friends showed up. They don't think Tony would go through it. Tony was walking to the door and he took a deep breath before putting his hand on the doorknob. His hand however was not calm as it shook. He looked back and seen Vince and his friends laughing and egging him on. Tony took another breath before entering the house. 

Tony took only a few steps in before the door slammed shut behind him. He thought it was just Vince playing a joke on him. Tony took out his flashlight and turned it on. Tony started to walk around. A few more steps he took he heard laughter. Tony just thought it was Vince or one of his friends. Tony just kept walking and looking around. 'It douse not look so bad.' Tony thought to himself. Tony soon ended up in the dining room and he then heard footsteps up stairs. Tony just shook it off as a animal that came in somehow. Tony kept on looking but again he heard noises from upstairs. This time he thought it was Vince or one of his friends playing a joke. 

Tony went upstarts and the first room he seen was the bathroom. Tony kept on walking and then seen a kid's room. He believed it was Jimmy's room and he decided to step into the room. Once in he saw something he did not seen before. It was a kid that to be ten the same age as Jimmy. Tony just shook his head and thought they got this kid on it and any minute now Vince would pop out and say ' got yah!' Tony went closer to the boy and spoke.

"Hello why are you in here?" 

The boy turned around and smiled before he spoke.

"I was dared to go in here for two hours. I'm glad I'm not alone." 

"Oh My name is Tony what is yours?" 

"My name is Jimmy." 

Tony just smiled and went along with this joke being played on him. 

"Well Jimmy what do you want to do until we leave?" 

Jimmy smiled and spoke. "Play a game." 

"Ok what kind a game?" 

"A card game mommy never wanted me to play." 

"And what game is that?"

"Naked puker." 

Tony knew what he meant just nodded before he spoke. 

"Well I don't have any cards." 

"Well I found these." Jimmy showing me the dusty cards and spoke again. "So can we play?"

'This had to be some kind of trick.' Tony thought but went along with it, but not before opining the closet. Tony did not see any signs of anyone being in it or even a camera. Another thing about Tony was he was secretly gay. Tony went to the door and shut it. He then wondered if Jimmy knew how to play and he quickly got his answer. Tony soon ended up in his boxers wile Jimmy still had on his boxers, pants and shirt. However that quickly changed as he too soon was in his underwear. Tony soon became hard and Jimmy seen that Tony was getting hard and pointed it out.

In fact he was getting hard too. It was down to the last hand. Once the cards where all out it was a tie. So they decided to both get naked. They just looked at each other before Jimmy spoke.

"Can I touch it?" 

Tony just nodded and Jimmy slowly put out his hand and slowly touched it. He even touched his own dick. Jimmy then started to rub Tony's dick. Tony slowly started to moan. Jimmy was liking the sound and kept doing it. Soon Jimmy stopped and spoke.

"You can rub my dick if you want." 

So Tony did and Jimmy started to moan. The two soon started to rub each other dicks onto each other and then they started to make out. Tony's hand was rubbing the back of Jimmy's head. One of Tony's hands moved from Jimmy's back to his ass. Tony soon started to rub Jimmy's ass. After a while Jimmy broke the kiss and slid down and garbed Tony's dick and put it in his mouth. He started to suck slowly at first but soon started to go faster and faster. Tony then turned Jimmy around so they could be in a 69. 

He too started slow at first and then sucked faster. After a while Jimmy stopped sucking Tony and spoke. 

"Can you please put your dick in my butt?"

Tony just nodded and Jimmy laid down and Tony aimed his dick at Jimmy's hole. It went in easily like he had a dick up his ass before. Tony slowly fucked Jimmy and they both started to moan. While moaning Jimmy once again spoke.

"Go faster I can take it." 

Tony went faster and faster and his moaning was getting louder so was Jimmy's. Jimmy's ass was just sucking Tony's dick. Tony bent down to kiss Jimmy again and they started to make out again. Soon Tony was getting close and he did not want to cum in his new friend's ass even if he had only dry cums, but thought maybe he would get wet ones soon. Once Tony pulled out Jimmy went after his dick and sucked away. Tony and Jimmy were back into the 69 until they came.

Both boys rested for a while until Jimmy got up and spoke. "I got to go pee." Jimmy then left naked.

Once Jimmy was gone Tony grabbed Jimmy's underwear and smelled them. As he was doing this he seen that he had his first wet cum and smiled. Tony put the underwear back down where he got them and went to check on Jimmy. He went to knock on the door and it swung open and it was empty. He went back to the room and Jimmy's cloths where gone. Tony thought this was one big joke that Jimmy never went to the bathroom but hid somewhere and then took his cloths. 

However he did not understood if it was a joke why would Jimmy have sex with him. Tony put his cloths back on as he was walking he seen a dusty photo of Jimmy. Tony could not think strait. 'Did I just had sex with a ghost?' he thought to himself. He turned around and there was Jimmy smiling and walked to Tony.

"Well I guess you know now. I was just like you. I had no friends and been made fun of. I was also liked boys but I did not tell anyone. I played with myself and putting things up my butt. I want to to thank you. I been all alone until you came. I liked our fun we had. We can do it again anytime you want. Well I hope I can see you. If you do come back you know where I will be." 

Then Jimmy disappeared. Tony did not know what to make of this but after that day he did come back every time until a family bought the house a year later.

Look at the time there is a party you had to go to. I won't keep you. I do hope you enjoyed the story and don't bring up what happened today. Besides if you did who would believe you? 

You got up from the chair and started to head for the door. Once you were outside and you closed the door you turned around. As soon as you took a steep you start to hear music and laughter. You turn around and you see it's not the same house you just came out of but the house that is holding the party. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this early spooky story please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also stay safe when Halloween comes and don't eat too much candy. Also watch out for a story teller they are tricky.


End file.
